


Земля в иллюминаторе

by Mozilla



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Гинтоки нашел новую работу.





	Земля в иллюминаторе

— Непыльная работенка, — бормотал Гинтоки, щелкая тумблером. — Всего лишь уборка мусора, — он с опаской потянул какой-то рычажок. — Один участок, — лампочки на приборной доске опасно замигали. — И очень щедрая оплата, — завыла сирена, забивая бормотание и оглушая. — Какого хрена никто не предупредил, что мусор находится на орбите Земли? — Гинтоки повысил голос, перекрикивая предупреждающий вой, и с силой врезал кулаком по панели управления. Сирена стихла, корабль слегка качнулся, и с нижней палубы раздался скрежет и лязг — силовой ковш пришел в движение и вывалился из обшивки корабля, повиснув, как огромная клешня краба.  
Гинтоки откинулся в кресле, закинул ноги на какую-то фиговину, напоминающую велотренажер, еще раз ткнул в тумблер и с тоской уставился в иллюминатор. Корабль, подрагивая и грозя развалиться прямо на ходу, медленно пополз по забитому в память маршруту, загребая по пути весь мусор в ковш.  
Самым обидным было даже не то, что увидев сумму, которую ему пообещали заплатить, Гинтоки подписал контракт, не глядя, и не прочел о подвохе насчет вахты и вообще космосе. А то, как довольно лыбились Кагура с Шинпачи, махая ему на прощанье. Их до работы не допустили из-за техники безопасности, потому что они были несовершеннолетними. Гинтоки очень бурно пытался это оспорить, аргументируя свои слова тем, что Кагура вообще на Землю на обшивке какого-то несчастного корабля прилетела, но его никто не слушал. Как бы он ни упирался, его погрузили на корабль, всучили потрепанную инструкцию и отправили на орбиту. Он даже Джамп не успел с собой захватить.  
Все было плохо. За четыре дня, что Гинтоки болтался в космосе, он успел выспаться на месяц вперед, выучить инструкцию, понять, что она бесполезна, и что единственное, на что корабль реагирует — это пинки и удары. А еще он прочитал контракт и понял, что его вахта закончится только после того, как он полностью забьет трюм мусором. Он сразу почувствовал подвох в этом пункте. И не зря. Потому что в контейнере для мусора стоял анигилятор. К счастью, такой же старый, как и то корыто, которое наниматель гордо называл межгалактическим крейсером. Так что мусор расщеплялся не до атомов.  
Гинтоки мрачно смотрел на тоненький ровный слой пыли, покрывающий пол трюма, и прикидывал, какую неустойку с него потребуют, если он вернется прямо сейчас. По самым скромным расчетам выходило, что даже продажа обеих почек эту неустойку не покроет.  
А потом корабль тряхнуло особенно сильно, так, что Гинтоки сам чуть не свалился под анигилятор. И продолжало трясти до тех пор, пока он полз на четвереньках в рубку, сдержанно матерясь.  
Оказалось, что ковш вцепился в огромную кучу мусора и пытался затянуть ее в трюм. Но куча почему-то сопротивлялась. А потом поступил входящий видеовызов. На экране появилось хмурое лицо Хиджикаты.  
— Замкомандующего Шинсенгуми, приказываю вам отключить систему очистки и сменить маршрут. Вы мешаете проведению… — Хиджиката заткнулся и недоверчиво уставился на Гинтоки. — Какого хрена, Йорозуя? Почему даже за тысячу километров от Земли я вижу твою тупую рожу? — по экрану пробежала рябь, на нижней палубе что-то хрустнуло. — Вырубай свою хрень! — Хиджиката оглянулся назад. — У меня двигатели уже на пределе.  
— Неа, — Гинтоки растянул губы в ухмылке. — Я на работе. Убираю мусор. А ты как раз мусор.  
— Придурок, это маскировка! — рявкнул Хиджиката. — Я тоже на работе! Быстро отключай свою клешню!  
— Какая маскировка, Хиджиката-кун? — Гинтоки задумчиво поковырял в ухе. — Ты всегда выглядишь, как мусор.  
— Ты, скотина! — Хиджиката оскалился. — Я расхреначу твое корыто.  
— Только того и жду, — пробормотал Гинтоки и вырубил связь на середине матерной тирады.  
Потом мигнул свет, вновь заголосила сирена, раздался треск, и Гинтоки швырнуло на пол, где он чувствительно приложился головой о ту самую похожую на велотренажор хреновину.  
Наступила тишина, только слышалось, как на пол падают капли из какого-то порванного шланга.  
— Контракт прерван в связи с аварией. Банзай, — Гинтоки поднялся с пола и выпрямился. Он не успел толком оглядеться, как его сбило с ног мощным ударом.  
— Йо-ро-зу-я, — прорычал Хиджиката, нависая над ним. — Ублюдок.  
— Вот так доблестные Шинсенгуми обращаются с законопослушными гражданами в беде, да? — Гинтоки сел на полу. — Ты, как ответственный за эту аварию, теперь обязан спасти меня и отвезти на Землю. Вперед.  
— Ты превратил мой корабль в груду мусора! И кто еще тут виновник, эй! — рявкнул Хиджиката. Потом вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и прикурил сигарету. — Я конфискую твою рухлядь.  
— Эй-эй, твой корабль и так был грудой мусора, — возмутился Гинтоки. — И что значит конфискуешь? Это злоупотребление своими служебными полномочиям, знаешь ли!  
— То и значит. Берешь спасательную шлюпку и валишь на Землю. А я остаюсь в засаде.  
— Ты идиот? Скажи, ты действительно идиот? Какие спасательные шлюпки на мусоровозе? — Гинтоки встал и отряхнулся. Все по-прежнему было плохо. Точнее, все стало еще хуже. Потому что теперь в одном с ним пространстве, весьма небольшом, находился еще и этот придурок. Гинтоки-то надеялся вернуться на корабле Хиджикаты, кто же знал, что тот окажется еще древнее, чем та дрянь, на которой они сейчас находились.  
— Значит, сидишь тихо в углу, — скрипнул зубами Хиджиката.  
— Это мой корабль! Можешь валить в ту кучу мусора, откуда вылез, — план провалился, надо было проверить, что там с двигателем, подумать, как вернуться на Землю и избавиться от Хиджикаты.  
— Тихо! — внезапно шикнул Хиджиката, уставившись в иллюминатор. — Вот они.  
— Кто на этот раз? — Гинтоки тоже посмотрел в иллюминатор. Там плыл большой серебристый корабль без всяких опознавательных знаков.  
— Поступила информация, что на Землю будет совершено нападение. С помощью наркотиков, распыленных в атмосфере. Неизвестно, что это за отрава и как она действует, — Хиджиката, не отрываясь, следил за чужим кораблем. — По всей орбите Земли были расставлены боевые звездолеты, чтобы поймать противника на подлете. Нам повезло. Осталось только связаться со штабом и сообщить им координаты.  
— Тогда нам явно не повезло, — сказал Гинтоки, переводя взгляд на раздолбанный пульт управления. — И какого черта боевой звездолет рассыпался от столкновения с мусоровозом?!  
— Что? — Хиджиката рванул к пульту, подергал рычаги на нем и застыл, мрачно пялясь в пустое пространство перед собой и что-то обдумывая. — Так, быстро, как управлять этой твоей клешней? Хватай их в поле!  
— Ты охренел?! Они от нас пустого места не оставят!  
— Трус! — Хиджиката со злостью врезал по панели управления кулаком. И силовой ковш пришел в движение. Пол под ними заходил ходуном, когда в поле «клешни» попал чужой корабль. Скрежет наполнил каюту, вокруг что-то искрило и мигало.  
— Идиот! — завопил Гинтоки и вцепился в чертов велотренажер, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Расстояние между кораблями быстро сокращалось и через несколько секунд они на всей скорости врезались в чужую обшивку.  
По вражескому кораблю прошла волна голубого свечения, и прямо перед ними открылся шлюз для стыковки.  
— Какие гостеприимные захватчики, — скривился Гинтоки.  
Они с Хиджикатой медленно вошли на чужой корабль. Он оказался не таким большим, как казался снаружи. И через пару секунд они поняли, что никаких захватчиков на нем нет. Звездолет был полностью автоматизирован. И, несмотря на тормозящий его мусоровоз, продолжал двигаться к Земле.  
Хиджиката пытался разрубить дверь в рубку, а Гинтоки бродил по остальным помещениям. В одной из кают он обнаружил несколько подозрительных мешков. Он аккуратно разрезал один из них и на пол посыпался белый порошок.  
— Вот эта отрава, — Хиджиката выступил из-за его спины. Он тяжело дышал от напрасных усилий по взламыванию двери. Рванув ворот рубашки, он присел рядом с мешком и потрогал порошок кончиком пальцев.  
— Если ты сдохнешь, я не виноват, — сказал Гинтоки, чувствуя, что ему тоже становится жарко. Он как-то отстраненно следил за тем, как по шее Хиджикаты сползает капелька пота. А потом наклонился и слизнул ее.  
Хиджиката повернулся и посмотрел на него расширенными глазами. Облизнулся и неуверенно провел рукой по шее.  
— Надо уходить, — хрипло сказал он.  
— Быстро, — кивнул Гинтоки и шагнул вплотную к Хиджикате.  
— Эта дрянь… — остальная часть фразы потонула в стоне, когда Гинтоки прижался к его губам. Они целовались как сумасшедшие.  
— В коридор, — простонал Гинтоки, и попятился, не выпуская Хиджикату из рук.  
Они шли медленно, как слепые, натыкались на перегородки и стены, шатались и продолжали целоваться.  
Гинтоки думал, что они не успеют покинуть корабль в здравом уме. Но каким-то образом они все-таки добрались до шлюза и ввалились в каюту мусоровоза. Хиджиката с силой грохнул дверью, запирая ее изнутри, и они повалились на пол.  
Гинтоки рванул ширинку на брюках Хиджикаты и практически тут же почувствовал его руки на своем члене. Перед глазами вспыхивали разноцветные искры от каждого движения, в ушах шумело, а воздух казался таким плотным, что его можно было глотать, как воду. Гинтоки не заметил, когда успел кончить, потому что это было неважно. Возбуждение его по-прежнему не отпускало. Как и Хиджикату, судя по тому, как того трясло. В таком тумане они находились еще чертовски долгое время и только после третьего оргазма мозги начали хоть немного проясняться. Гинтоки откатился от Хиджикаты и уткнулся лбом в прохладную металлическую перегородку. Отдышавшись, он поднялся и на подгибающихся ногах добрел до иллюминатора. Они по-прежнему медленно, но верно приближались к Земле.  
— Нам надо как-то остановить этот корабль, — голос у Хиджикаты еще подрагивал, но говорил он уверенно. — Нельзя, чтобы эта наркота попала на Землю.  
— Ты знаешь, — Гинтоки повернулся к нему. — Я вспомнил. У меня есть анигилятор.

— Недаром эта штука казалась мне подозрительной, — пропыхтел Гинтоки, крутя педали велотренажера.  
— А я говорил, что должна быть спасательная шлюпка, придурок, — Хиджиката повернул руль и щелкнул переключателем скорости. — Давай ускоряйся.  
Позади них в вакууме висело облако пыли — все, что осталось и от вражеского корабля, и от мусоровоза, и от мешков с афродизиаком.  
— Пошел ты, — огрызнулся Гинтоки. Он раздумывал, как скоро эта отрава выветрится из его головы, потому что было практически невозможно смотреть на Хиджикату и не целовать его.  
Кто же знал, что время действия этого наркотика не ограничено, а противоядия не существует?


End file.
